


Forgotten Faces

by redpineapple



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpineapple/pseuds/redpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't often that Kida doesn't smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Faces

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own DRRR!!

He took a sip from the chipped china cup in his fingers, too distracted to pay heed to the flavour.

Setting the cup aside, Kida stared into the murky pit of black tea, not registering his fractured reflection.

It wasn’t often that he didn’t smile.

Someone dropped into a seat at the far end of the shared counter, the impact rippled the surface of his drink. Kida crossed his fingers around the back of his neck – a single forgotten face in this bustle of unknown minds, sitting quietly in this anonymous cafe in the middle of this crazy town.

It wasn’t until Mikado sidled up, tapping him on the shoulder and plonking down next to him that he looked up.

Looked up but didn’t smile.

Because for Mikado he didn’t have to. 


End file.
